


Тёплый шоколад

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Шоколад приятно не только есть.





	Тёплый шоколад

      Сладкое лакомство тает в руках, оставляя на коже липкие вязкие пятна.   
      Он проводит пальцем по спине от поясницы, ощущая мягкость и шелковистость кожи, и замирает на чуть торчащих, как у подростка, лопатках. На секунду он вспоминает, как глумился в детстве над её угловатостью, и усмехается, потому что она ни капельки не изменилась с тех пор. В отличие от него.  
      Он рисует на её коже спиральные узоры и улыбается, отмечая её чуть нервную реакцию на его прикосновения. Он знает все её чувствительные точки и наслаждается тем, что может безнаказанно этим знанием пользоваться.  
      Её кожа покрывается мурашками, и он едва может сдержать сбивающееся дыхание. Ему хочется нагнуться, прижаться к ней губами, но пока рано. Слишком рано.  
      Его возбуждает повисший в воздухе насыщенный запах шоколада, а расшалившаяся фантазия только усугубляет положение. Приходится усилием воли держать себя в руках. Самое интересное им только предстоит, и это только подстёгивает нетерпение.  
      Он берёт очередную дольку подтаявшего шоколада, касается ею плеча и, услышав судорожный вздох, зажмуривается от сумасшедшего желания. Наверное, следует позволить себе хоть что-нибудь, иначе он точно сорвётся и всё испортит.   
      Отложив шоколад, он мягко касается языком оставшегося сладкого следа на коже. Содрогнувшись от приятного привкуса, он повторяет каждый узор, каждую спираль. Ему кажется, что он не сможет остановиться, пока не слижет всё полностью, но когда дело доходит до шеи, он долгим поцелуем припадает к ней и, кажется, забывает обо всём на свете.  
      Когда она начинает ёрзать, он, наконец, открывает глаза и удовлетворённо улыбается, услышав требование немедленно поменяться местами, потому что теперь её очередь. Расслабившись, он перекатывается на спину, а она немедленно садится сверху, долго устраиваясь и ёрзая так, что он потихоньку начинает жалеть о своей покладистости. Ощутив впивающиеся в бока острые коленки, он усмехается. Когда-то давно он хохотал над ней, называя мальчишкой, а сейчас не может оторвать от неё взгляда. Она прекрасна. Он обожает её.  
      Она берёт шоколад и, прищурившись, кладёт его в рот. Когда он подтаивает до нужного состояния, она принимается обводить его многочисленные татуировки с такой старательностью, что любопытство быстро сменяется новой волной возбуждения. Он хочет её как никогда, потому что только она способна вызвать в нём эти эмоции одним только внимательным взглядом.  
      Когда она наклоняется и, подражая ему, начинает собирать оставшиеся шоколадные следы языком, он не выдерживает. Обхватив её талию руками, он рывком переворачивает её на спину, однако целовать не торопится. Взяв с обёртки оставшийся кусочек шоколада, он кладёт его в её рот и только после этого наклоняется. Сладкий привкус не идёт ни в какое сравнение с вкусом её губ, поэтому он даже не замечает, когда шоколад тает.   
      И только после этого вспоминает, что никогда не любил сладкое…  


***

  
      — Эй! — Острый маленький кулак вонзился в бок, заставив Ренджи шумно выдохнуть. — Ты оглох, что ли, дурак?!  
      — А? — Он оторвался от витрины и недоумевающе уставился на Рукию, которая сердито смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты про что?  
      Рукия страдальчески закатила глаза и глянула в сторону витрины.  
      — Ты чего тут застрял? — Разглядев богатый ассортимент шоколада, она недоверчиво фыркнула. — Так ты, оказывается, сластёна?  
      Ренджи густо покраснел, поняв, что думал вовсе не о шоколаде. Вернее, не совсем о шоколаде…  
      — Ну, э-э-э… — Он растерянно покосился в сторону. Ему вдруг стало стыдно за свои неприличные фантазии.  
      Рукия, ехидно хмыкнув, махнула рукой.  
      — Ладно, забей, сладкоежка. Пойдём, а то мы уже опаздываем.  
      Развернувшись, она схватила его за рукав и направилась к дороге. Сегодня им предстоял небольшой ужин в компании Бьякуи, поэтому она немного нервничала и всё время старалась перейти с быстрого шага на бег трусцой, боясь опоздать и заставить брата ждать.  
      — Рукия, — Ренджи вдруг замер, — ты любишь шоколад?  
      Рукия в изумлении округлила глаза.  
      — Ну, допустим, а что? — Она подозрительно прищурилась.  
      Ренджи, дёрнув плечом, снова глянул на витрину и неожиданно улыбнулся, припомнив свои фантазии.  
      — Да так, ничего. Пойдём уже, а то капитан Кучики наверняка заждался.


End file.
